


Paperwhite Princess

by b0ywife



Series: College AU with Pythias [1]
Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Trans Female Character, trans!Charlotte Wiltshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0ywife/pseuds/b0ywife
Summary: In a world where Pythias recently have met humans, and though Pythias are all connected, they didn't decide to kill each other now. Hello, world.Where Frei meets his new roommate Miss Wiltshire, and realizes that humans can be really amazing in many senses and that he is not good at speaking with someone whose mind he can't connect. Hello, Charlotte.Frei's big mouth is gonna be the end of him and the Oracle.
Relationships: Charlotte Wiltshire/Frei (Hello Charlotte), Oracle/Charlotte Wiltshire
Series: College AU with Pythias [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Paperwhite Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is the continuation of the smut I wrote, because my head didn't want to leave me alone if I left this story behind.
> 
> I have another story idea! I just need to rest and then I will write it. I'm so tired, sleepy. It will be cute, I promise. It will happen after the smut. Also I want to write OT3 True Realm and Scarlett/O91. It will be funny to get Scarlett to meet another Charlotte besides her sister. You will see when I make it.
> 
> For now though, take Frei beginning to learn to deal with humans and saying too much everytime. WE NEED MORE FREI/CHARLOTTE SFW FANFICS HERE, i wanna read something other than what I write ;w; don't make me cry out of starvation, pls.

The people called Pythia was a quite advanced society by the time they established contact with humans. Humans were... More or less advanced as well. And some of them hit off with each other so things went well enough, especially in the beginning.

Pythia were similar in some aspects to humans. They had eyes, sometimes in the same places. They had a similar format as well, legs and arms, sometimes a bit more but still. If aliens looked at them, they would surely see something else, but humans saw the Pythia as friends in the world, and that's what mattered.

It was a different thing from the Pythia side, however. Humans were small, so deeply vulnerable. They hadn't achieved meeting their creator or anything, but they were so hardworking and easily hurt. Pythias pitied humans, but also liked to accompany them and teach and help out, like a younger sibling species. Or a pet.

Something that only aliens knew, and no human did, it was that the Pythia had managed to reach their Creator, and asking to be united, it worked out well enough compared to another dimension. It was hard sometimes, for they were united but kept their small individualities. As far as they knew, they and the Oracle were the same, but different. They were enough themselves, but they were also themself.

Of course, that did not translated easily to humankind, so they just didn't tell. What humans knew was that male Pythias are called Frei and female Pythias were called Freiya. Their names were meaningless. But that didn't truly mattered to humans, who just gave nicknames to their new friends based in each individuality.

That said, one Frei had decided to do college. He would live around humans, learn more about them, mix up with society. There were others, of course, but this one also decided to be taken as a roommate to a human. It was a good idea, though not a specially desired one between Pythia.

That meant opening up perhaps too much to someone they couldn't understand like they understood each other.

Frei couldn't help but feel a bit nervous even though the others were cheering for him as he knocked at the door. To his surprise, what might be the sweetest looking human opened it and beamed at him. "Hello! Are you my new roommate?"

"Y-yes. Yes, I am." He nodded, nervous while everyone went quiet in curiosity. The human was perhaps the most adorable that Frei had come across. She had a really long, beautiful white hair, so full that he felt that grabbing some of it would be heavy. Her eyes were white like his, but a white sclera as well, and he kind of wanted to keep looking to find where her pupils began. She was like the princess of the story that Pythias discuss once in a while, a real Paper Princess.

She blushed and he noticed he was looking for too long without speaking. Regardless, she gave her hand for a handshake, and Frei might have held his breath when holding the human's hand. "My name is Charlotte Wiltshire! What is yours?" Oh, she did not know?

"I'm Frei. It's nice to meet you, Miss Wilshire." He smiled quietly. "I'm a male Pythia, and male Pythias are called Frei."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I had forgotten that. Whoops!" She grinned awkwardly, and then gave space for him to enter the place. "Come in, I will show you around the house!"

He followed her feeling a bit shy. No one was speaking, but he could feel everyone's attention with him. The Oracle seemed to favor the girl a lot, sensing she was a very good human. Charlotte showed him every single room with enthusiasm, including the empty room where he would move in.

Stepping inside his new room, leaving his baggage on the floor, he somehow already felt at home. The place was very simple, but the wooden floor and furniture was so charming, and there was a sofa just for him, and it wasn't too small to feel trapped in or too big for Frei to feel small himself. The bed was done and the blanket had a pretty pattern of butterflies with eyes on the wings.

"I did my best so it felt cozy." Charlotte said quietly behind him, and he looked back at her. She was fidgeting with her long sleeves and looking down, but noticing he was looking, she grinned at Frei. "Do you like it?"

He liked a lot. "Yes, I do, Miss Wiltshire. It feels very comfortable, thank you." His smile seemed to bring her energy back.

Her room was right by his room's side, and he saw a few plushes inside, the biggest one some mix of a cat and a maggot. Weird. As they went to the living room, she was chatting about how he was allowed to put things around the house as well, since Frei was going to live with her.

There was photographies on some furniture and he couldn't help but notice that one of them was surely Charlotte on school uniform, side by side with a redheaded girl with a greyish blue color in her eyes and a upset expression, and a child with black hair and yellow eyes that looked a bit scared, hugging Charlotte's arm.

"Those are my siblings!" Charlotte came by his side, pointing at the kids. "This one is Scarlett, and this one is Charles! They are in our university too, but in other dorms. My sister is studing Pedagogy and my sibling is majoring in Graphic Design." She radiated pride.

"You seem close to them, why did you choose to not live with them?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Uh. They get along better in different houses, you see." Charlotte laughed awkwardly. "And they are staying with friends, I can't really just follow them around all the time. I am not really good at socializing, so..." Huh, she had no friends besides them then.

Frei grabbed her hand carefully, but it still surprised her. "We can... You can practice with me, socializing. I also think it would be better for us to live together if we became friends."

Charlotte giggled and he felt nervous suddenly again. "I would love becoming friends with you! Frei, you are a nice person, aren't you?" He really wasn't used to deal with people whose thoughts won't be sent right away to him. Perhaps it would be for the best that he interacted with her a lot in the future.

"You are a really beautiful girl, I would feel bad if I wasn't nice to you."

Oh.

Was that the wrong answer? What else would he even answer, he wasn't mister universe in kindness, or anything close to that. However, he really didn't lie. But she was still looking at him like he was a ghost, and then growing red and redder. It looked good in her usually white complexion. Still, Frei was kind of disappointed when she let go of his hand to hold hers close to her chest.

"N-nobo, nobody ever told me that be, before. Besides my siblings and parents, I guess." She waved her hands like she was trying to laugh it off, while making a funny expression as if divided in smiling or just fall on anxiety.

"That's weird." He couldn't really help noticing. "You are really beautiful, how are the other humans just not telling you that? Unless they are really horrible." Or really stupid humans. It was just hard to fathom, but he guessed that trusting people with a closed mind to compliment a girl of their species was too much to ask.

"Oh, no! That's not that, I'm sure of it! It's just that. Uh. I'm transgender, so usually people would call me a cute boy, or even average." Charlotte stopped for a moment. "Do you know what is transgender?"

"Yeah, I know of it." Other Pythias had met transgender humans before, and there was a few Freis with three eyes or Freiyas with four eyes, so the concept already existed in their society, just with a different name. "I don't find you average at all. Do you dislike when I call you a beautiful girl?" Because Frei really wanted to compliment her whenever possible. She deserved to be complimented! And it seems that the only humans doing a good job of it was close family, how disgusting of the others.

"Not at all! It makes me really happy!" The way she beamed at him, it made _their_ heart beat fast. _They_ liked her smiles. _They_ would like to bring more of those beautiful expressions of hers in _their_ life. Frei could feel the other Pythias' chattering but even he himself couldn't listen properly when his ears felt like stuffed with cotton.

"I want you by my side." The Oracle accidentally spoke through Frei's body, and both of them felt mortified and anxious for a moment that she wasn't going to like it.

But she held his hand, feeling lighter than ever. "Of course, if you are willing to have me around. I hope we can be great friends!" Thank the Oracle. The other Pythias cheered inside his mind, but he couldn't pay attention anymore.

Love is the loss of individuality, that's a Pythia thing ever since they joined with the Oracle. He finally understood as he felt his identity mix more than usual with the Oracle themself. He did the right thing, to go live between humans.

"You should date her." A Freiya told him, and he hummed in embarrassment. Not yet, Freiya, he had just moved there after all! And he wanted to enjoy his first love carefully.


End file.
